Waiting for My Love
by The-Darkness-Is-Closing-In
Summary: What will happen when Katniss and Peeta reunite after President Snow kidnapped him? Will her love for him preveil? Takes place after CF.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my second attempt at a story. For those of you who want me to update my other story, I'm sorry. Writer's block is not my friend. Anyway, I read the Hunger Games awhile back and I fell in love with the Peeta and Katniss pairing. On with the disclaimer!

Disclaimer:** I'm sitting down and talking to myself.**

**Me- So… does it look good so far?**

**Inner Muse- It's alright, but this, this, and this, sucks.**

**Me- You suck!**

**IM- YOU DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES!!!**

**Me- I don't own anything except for my poodle named Prissy…**

**IM- She is nuts… you and the dog… On with the story!**

**Me- That's my line!**

**IM- I don't care.**

**Waiting for my Love**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Katniss' PoV: Day one:**

**Gale refuses to leave me by myself. He says it's for my own good. I say it's because he doesn't want me to run off again. I'm inside my temporary bedroom, but I can't sleep. Not without Peeta. Gale watches me with wary eyes.**

"**Go to sleep Katniss."**

"**No."**

**He sighs loudly. "Why? It's not hard. Just shut your eyes and clear your mind."**

**I shake my head. He doesn't understand how I feel. Doesn't understand what I went through, what I'm **_**going**_** through. Ever since The Games, it has been either Gale or Peeta. Honestly, I **_**know**_** that me and Peeta are supposed to be together, and I **_**know**_** that I was starting to like him more since the first Games but… that's where everything becomes less clear. I sigh inwardly. Suddenly, Gale speaks up.**

"**Look, Katniss. I know you're going through some rough times right now but-"**

"**Don't say anything else Gale, there's nothing to say." I know I shouldn't have snapped, but between losing Peeta, District 13, and the emotional breakdown I was trying to fight off, I was physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausted.**

"**I was only trying to…" he trails off.**

**I stare at him. "Look… can we please talk about this tomorrow? I'm really tired."**

"**Sure Catnip, sure."**

…

**After a few minutes, I hear his breathing slow. Slowly, I crawl out of bed, and creep out into the hall. Sounds of life reach my ears. Turning around a corner, Haymitch sees me. **

"**Darling, aren't you supposed to be with someone 24/7?" he asks suspiciously.**

**I look at him, silently praying that he'll let me pass. "Yes, but… I needed a break."**

"**From what, or in this case, who?"**

"**Uhh…"**

**He sighs. "Follow me."**

**We walk towards a door. Haymitch pulls out a set of keys, picking out a random one. Inserting it, he turns the doorknob to the left. The door opens to reveal… nothing. I look at him quizzically, but he only smiles.**

"**Haymitch what-" That's when I see it. A button, cleverly hidden along the wall.**

"**Well go head Katniss, push it."**

**I walk up to it, but turn around to ask Haymitch about it. He's gone. Still unsure, I will up my courage and press it. Suddenly, I'm in a completely different place.**

**I look around. "No way…" I am back at the arena, the one that has the wolf mutants. I start backing up, but something holds me back. I look up. "Peeta?"**

**He smiles. "Hey Katniss, it's nice to see you again."**

"**Peeta…" I start crying.**

**He pulls me into his arms. "Shh… it's okay."**

"**But it's not. You're not here!"**

**He looks at me sadly. "You know what?"**

**I don't answer for a few seconds. "What?"**

"**No matter what, you have to be strong. For everyone and everything. Even if something happens to me, you stay strong."**

"**But I can't!"**

"**Yes you can, you're the mocking jay, remember?"**

**I shake my head. "It doesn't matter, nothing matters as long as you're not safe."**

"**Katniss… you know I love you right?"**

"**Yes but-"**

"**Then promise me you'll never give up, even if I'm not here."**

**I nod. "Okay Peeta."**

**He smiles. "Be strong, my little mocking jay. I will always love you."**

"**I love you too Peeta."**

**He hugs me once more, and then darkness descends.**

…

"**Katniss? Katniss, wake up!" Gale whispers loudly.**

**I look up and blink away the tears. "G-Gale?"**

"**Hey Catnip, it's going to be okay…" he tries to hug me, but I move away.**

"**It's not okay!" I yell.**

"**Katniss what is it?" he says, concern in his voice.**

"**It's nothing. I'm-"**

"**Do not say you're fine! I know you're not so don't even try to lie!" he snapped.**

**So, in response, I snarl, "Well, I'm sorry if I don't want to tell you everything that happens to me!"**

**Suddenly, Haymitch walks in, scowling at us. "Gale, get out. I need to talk to Katniss."**

**Gale stares at Haymitch as if he has grown an extra head. "What?"**

"**You heard me, get out!"**

**Gale turns around, walks out, and shuts the door. But before he leaves he says over his shoulder, "Good luck with her Haymitch, she won't even tell me!"**

**I put my back against the bed board, getting ready for bad news.**

**He turns and faces me. "Katniss, I know this isn't the best time but…"**

**I stare at him, completely in shock. **_**Haymitch is being nice**_**. I realize quietly. **_**Or at least trying**_**, I add.**

"… **you deserve to know something. It's about Peeta."**

**I nod and wait, expectant. "And?"**

**Instead of answering me, he asks a question of his own. "Why are you so calm? You weren't like that awhile ago…"**

"**Well… I had this dream and-"**

"**Okay, I get it." he looks at me solemnly. "If we find Peeta, Katniss, he'll most likely be in bad shape. Pumped full of Capitol drugs, tortured, among other things…" he clears his throat. "Sorry, you didn't need to hear that."**

"**No. I did, and you're right, we need to be prepared for whatever condition he's in."**

"**Katniss, if he's… gone, we'll have to-"**

"**I know Haymitch, I know." I look at the clock. 12:33p.m. **

"**Well… come to lunch soon. Now I have to find Gale…" he mumbles, walking out and shutting the door.**

**With Haymitch finally gone, I dress into some comfortable clothes, pray for Peeta, and head towards the door.**

* * *

**Please R & R! Remember, I'm not above begging for reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! On with the disclaimer!

Disclaimer:** I Don't Own… well that sucks.**

**WARNING: Characters may/will be OOC. Sorry, I'm not Suzanne Collins. (At least I'm not alone.)**

* * *

**Katniss PoV: **

**I walk in, looking around the small dining area. Haymitch, Gale, and a few others glance at me quickly, then look down. "What?"**

"**It's nothing." they all smile happily.**

**I glare at them. "Oh really?"**

"**Sure thing." mumbles Gale.**

**I ignore him and ask a question of my own. "When are we landing?"**

"**A day at least. Don't get your hopes up, Katniss."**

"**Sure Haymitch, I won't."**

**After I finished eating, Gale stood up and left. A few minutes later, Haymitch spoke.**

"**Look kid, I know this is a sensitive question, but we need to know. What happened with you and Gale?"**

**I sigh loudly. "I don't know. He's been acting like that since…" **_**Oh my God. I understand now.**_

"**Since when?"**

"**Since the first Games." I feel all eyes on me.**

"**Well no wander!" he exclaims.**

"**No wander what?" asks Finnick.**

**Haymitch sighs. "Gale is jealous of Peeta!"**

"**But… Peeta is at the Capitol… and-" his eyes widen. "You mean he's jealous because she actually found someone she **_**loves**_**?!"**

**I choke on my water, nearly doing a spit take. "What?!"**

"**I mean… well…" That's when Finnick gave us his reasons why me and Peeta belong together. I'll admit this, most of the reasons were plausible, but just barely.**

**After he finishes, I sit back, contemplating. "I think… you're possibly right."**

"**Possibly? That's it? It took me forever to finish that list!"**

"**Okay, maybe more than possibly."**

"**Well… it's not a yes, but… close enough. For now."**

**Suddenly, Haymitch busts out laughing. We stare at him. "What now?" I mutter under my breath.**

"**Did you really list 'The Facts'?"**

**For once, Finnick looks embarrassed. "Uhh… look I was sad, okay?"**

**Haymitch rises an eyebrow. "So in order for you to maintain a level head, you made a list of reasons Peeta and Katniss belong together?"**

**Finnick nods. "I do whatever works."**

"**Did it work?"**

"**Well that works. So does you and Effie."**

**Haymitch's eyes widen. "W-what?"**

**I start laughing. Haymitch glares at me. "You know what Finnick? I think I'll start listing too."**

**He smiles. "I'm glad to have a supporter to the 'List Clause.' Want to join Haymitch?"**

"**You have all lost your minds." he mumbles.**

"**Like I said earlier, anything but reality is good for me."**

**And with those words, reality comes crashing back. "Hey Haymitch?" I ask quietly.**

"**Yeah kid?"**

"**Did you hear anything about Prim and my mom?"**

"**Relax, they're safe in District 13."**

**I nod. "Peeta's?"**

"**They're all fine. Now **_**relax**_**."**

"**I can't promise that."**

**He sighs. "If I had a dime for every time I heard that, I would be rich."**

**At least everyone else is safe. **_**'Except for Peeta.**_**' my mind reminds me. Sighing, I look at the clock. 5:27. "Five hours!"**

"**Five hours what?" Finnick asks.**

"**We've been sitting here for five hours."**

"**Your point?" Haymitch snaps.**

"**Does everything have to have a point?"**

"**It does in this world, kid."**

**I shake my head and get up. "I'll see you later guys."**

* * *

**Finally away from everyone, I sit on my bed, take out a piece of paper and a pen, and start writing. Instead of a list, I write a few letters.**

…

_**Dear Peeta,**_

_**If you are reading this then it means you survived. Unfortunately, it also means that I have not. Whatever you do, don't follow me. Although I didn't say it in life, remember this. I love you Peeta. I'm sorry it took me this long to realize it but… at least I know.**_

_**With love, Katniss**_

…

**I finish just as Gale walks in. "Shower's free."**

"**Thanks Gale."**

"**You're welcome. Hey Katniss?"**

"**What is it?"**

"**Can I ask you something? It's personal though."**

"**Between you, Haymitch, and Finnick nothing is personal anymore."**

"**Even if it involves Peeta?"**

"**Just spit it out Gale."**

"**AreyouinlovewithPeeta?" he blurts out quickly.**

"**What?"**

"**I said, are you in love with Peeta?"**

**I stare, completely shocked. "What…" It's one thing to say it to yourself, but another thing to hear it from your best friend. Thankfully, Haymitch unwittingly saves me again.**

"**Hey Gale, come over here!"**

"**Okay I'm coming!" he turns towards me. "One of these days you'll answer my question." he walks out.**

**After I finish taking a shower, I walk into the dining room/area. I look at the clock. 8:41. I eat fairly slowly, for I'm ready to fall asleep in the chair. Soon I **_**do**_** fall asleep, despite my effort to stay awake. Suddenly, I hear someone talking,**

"**She looks heartbroken even in sleep, it's sad really."**

"**Yeah she does. Anyone volunteer to bring her to her room?"**

"**I'll do it."**

"**Alright, but DON'T wake her up. She needs sleep."**

"**We all do Haymitch."**

"**Regardless…"**

**The voices trail off, and I'm back into the darkness.**

* * *

**Please review to tell me how I'm doing so far! Thanks! **


End file.
